Sunix
---- Sunix (LSunix in-game)' '''is an extremely skilled Mexican player in Geometry Dash who is notable for beating several extreme demons such as Yatagarasu, Erebus, Gamma, and as the sole verifier of Sonic Wave. He is widely considered by the community as the best Geometry Dash player for being currently the only one to beat the Top 3 Demons in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List legitimately. He is also known for beating most of the rated Extreme Demons, beating 69 of them as of April 2018. History Sunix joined YouTube on July 29th, 2014, which is when he presumably started playing Geometry Dash. At first, Sunix just uploaded videos of random demons and practiced some insane/extreme demons, but Sunix's achievements started on May 26, 2016, when he beat Fairydust in less than 700 attempts, which was far less than Riot, who took over 4,000 attempts to first beat Fairydust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gisawj8dZc&t=32s On the same day, he made an amazing run of 37-100% on Crimson Clutter, which was a very impressive run for someone who had only recently beaten Fairydust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cGgYb8IS_w On June, 9, 2016, after beating a few other well-known demons such as Quasar and Dem Travel, Sunix beat Poltergeist by Andromeda, a very difficult 1.9 Nine Circles level currently rated an Insane Demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIRS6NZvyTo For the next two months, Sunix didn't beat too many hard demons. He beat some random demons and practiced other extreme demons such as A Bizarre Phantasm and Bloodbath. But finally, on August 23, 2016, Sunix made another impressive achievement - Cataclysm by Ggb0y. Even though he beat this later than the other skilled players, this was still an impressive achievement.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3EtYdgGmtU&t=124s A day later on August 24, 2016, Sunix beat Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse in about 5,500 attempts. Even though this was a lot of attempts for one level, it was understandable since Sunix started practicing Crimson Clutter long ago.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTw7TUUGUIU&t=98s On the same day, Sunix also beat Ultrasonic by ZenthicAlpha & more in just over 4,000 attempts. This demonstrated Sunix's ability to beat difficult demons very quickly.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoDHEsbVKrU A week later on August 31, 2016, Sunix beat Conical Depression by Krazyman50, the hardest level he had beaten so far. Seeing as Conical Depression was the hardest demon he had beaten so far, 6,110 attempts was actually a pretty good amount seeing as it is currently only one place below Bloodbath on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sb5EokmUw0w&t=1s After beating Conical Depression, Sunix continued to slay harder and harder demons - completing A Bizarre Phantasm in only 3K attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnhS-nZSFpg&t=37s Just 3 days later on September 7, 2016, Sunix had slayed another extreme demon - Red World Rebirth in just 2K attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONJtGK-5GzI Exactly a week later, he also completed Ice Carbon Diablo X in 2K attempts, very similar to how he beat Red World Rebirth.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDF8PMUQW84 Quite conicedentally, both of these levels used the signature Clubstep theme. Sunix continued to slay List Demons at a quick rate, completing Falling Up on September 18.https://youtu.be/dVmjy3J3Rds Sunix concluded the month by completing Galatic Fragility on September 30.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAzE1wY9-5s As October 2016 began, Sunix continued to slay more and more list demons, completing Retention at the beginning of October and uploading a 144hz version on October 5.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MJwF7oqVrA&t=20s As October 2016 continued, Sunix completed The Hell Factory on October 8 - another major extreme demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iprqOYWGlHU&t=339s For the next week or so, Sunix started completing different versions of popular levels. For example, he made a different version of Crimson Clutter called "Custom Clutter", essentially a version of Crimson Clutter where the color theme depends on your icon colors.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8x3sUeorlD4 He also played several different color versoins of Bloodbath, which caused him to get some criticism for.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9BL3dEqXwU However, on October 16, sunix beat another List Demon - The Flawless, which was his first list demon that he beat in less than 1,000 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-v17x_w3vU&t=7s On October 28, 2016, Sunix completed Betrayal of Fate by Weoweoteo in barely over 2,000 attempts, making him one of the quickest victors of that level and marking the end of October 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMqTye6SrBY As November 2016 began, Sunix began slaying demons already - completing Necropolis on November 2, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VrsYfz5qKk On 8 March, 2018, Sunix posted a video of him getting 100% on Bloodlust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ3iu-0ldJ8 However, it was revealed that he and Skullo had both used FPS Bypass in order to beat the level due to lags on their computers. This caused people to start exposing Sunix for using that, thus calling him a “hacker” like Skullo did in his Bloodlust video, which also revealed (via voice chat) that Cyclic had used a similar personal tool in order to beat Sonic Wave and other demons. From then, FPS Bypass was referred as a “hacking tool” or a “cheating tool”. A month later, he posts videos less often and mainly plays osu!, while still playing Geometry Dash regularity. '''As of this point, there has been no recent activity from Sunix.' Levels Demon Levels ''Insane Demons * Abandoned Kingdom (featured) - A 2 minute Russian megacollab hosted by Olikros, heavily inspired by Sakupen Hell but however easier than Sakupen Hell, currently on the Demonlist’s legacy list. 'Extreme Demons' * Sonic Wave (starred) - The hardest Nine Circles level - created by Cyclic and verified by Sunix. #5 on the Demonlist’s main list. Unrated Levels * Sonic Wave Mefewe - Mefewe's version of Sonic Wave, slightly more harder than Sunix's verison due to a few buffs. * Sonic Wave Invert - Sonic Wave inverted, just as the name suggests. * InvisiWave - Sonic Wave with 10% opacity for every object, just as the name suggests. * SonicBath - A red-coloured version of Sonic Wave, just as the name suggests with a extension based on Crack and ASonicMen’s parts in Bloodbath that lasts the same length as Aurorus and Wabbit’s Sonic Wave Infinity extension. * Old Sonic Wave - The old version of Sonic Wave created by Cyclic in Update 1.9. * Custom Clutter - A version of Crimson Clutter where the color varies on your icon colors. * Death Corridor Z - A buffed redesign of Death Corridor by AirSwipe (original level by KaotikJumper), difficulty varies as an Extreme Demon. * CataBath - A simple combination of Old Cataclysm and Bloodbath, just as the name suggests. * MultiBath = Bloodbath twice, just as the name suggests. Sunix forces you to replace the music with a edit of ATSOL that has the Bloodbath section twice since it is different. *InvisiBath - Bloodbath with 10% opacity for every object, just as the name suggests. Upcoming Levels * Apocalyptic Trilogy - Essentially a buffed version of Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath, all combined together, which was created by Ziminior12 and several other creators. Set to verified by Sunix. * Sonic Wave Infinity - A super-buffed remake of Sonic Wave by Viprin and Riot. * GOFD Project - A extremely hard Extreme Demon created by Ziminior12 and decorated by Team APT. Deleted Levels Achievements This is the list of Sunix's notable achievements by date. Keep in mind that this list will mainly contain Extreme or Insane Demons. Videos Sonic Wave Verification= |-|Gamma Verification= |-|Cadrega City Verification= |-|Arctic Arena Verification= |-|A Brief History of Sunix= Trivia * Sunix's username used to formally be '''Deam'. * Sunix is also a 2-port RS-232 Universal PCI Serial Board product, which is what his username may be based off of. * Sunix was previously banned from the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist for several months, but he was finally unbanned in June 2018. * Sunix's real name is Ian, which he answered in one of his FAQs. References Category:Mexican Players